<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finding a Family by Depressed_Hero</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120480">Finding a Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressed_Hero/pseuds/Depressed_Hero'>Depressed_Hero</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DreamSMP oneshots/drabbles [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Sleep Deprived, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, I got cuteness overload writing this, I just want happy family dynamics, I need more Michael content, Other, Pig Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo and Toby Smith | Tubbo Have a Child Named Michael, References to Canon, Soft Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), The other in the relationship tag is Michael, This is somehow the longest oneshot I've ever wrote, Traumatized Toby Smith | Tubbo, if you couldn't already tell, this is pure self indulgence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:46:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressed_Hero/pseuds/Depressed_Hero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The syndicate comes to Snowchester and Tubbo is freaking out to ensure his and those he cares about safety. Technoblade swears he's acting suspiciously. When he investigates though, he doesn't find what he was expecting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Niki | Nihachu &amp; Ranboo &amp; Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson, Ranboo &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Other(s), Ranboo &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Technoblade, Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF) &amp; Other(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DreamSMP oneshots/drabbles [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>566</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Finding a Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Why hello again. Have more hyperfixation content. I really just need some happy and healthy family dynamics on this server, please. As always I hope you enjoy this and if you enjoy it please leave a kudos and a comment with your thoughts! I'm still new to writing one-shots and writing for this fandom so if you have any criticisms don't be afraid to share. </p><p>Also I had to come up with an alphabet translation for Piglish so y'all better enjoy this/lh</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo didn’t understand why The Syndicate, especially Technoblade, continued to insist that Snowchester was some form of government that needed to be dismantled. He’d tried to explain it a few times through communicator messages, but that just didn’t seem to suffice. It all came to a head when he got a message from his husband: “The Syndicate is coming to investigate Snowchester. Get ready.” Tubbo quickly shot back a message to let Ranboo know he saw it and he was preparing himself.</p><p>	Tubbo ran around Snowchester making sure everything was okay and there was nothing out of place. He ended his rounds at his own house, sheathing his crossbow onto his hip just in case things went wrong. He then ascended the ladder to his final task, Michael. He carefully opened the trapdoor and climbed up into the attic, smiling at the sight of his and Ranboo’s zombie piglin son bouncing away in his favorite corner, playing around with a stuffed bee Tubbo had given him. </p><p>	“Hey Michael”, Tubbo spoke softly to the child, reaching his arms out to him as he crossed the room. Michael’s working eye lit up when he saw Tubbo, and he rushed over to him, jumping up into his arms. Tubbo smiled and held him close for a moment before pulling him away.</p><p>	Michael looked up at him, struggling to form the English words he wants to say. Ranboo and Tubbo had been trying to teach him some English, but it was difficult with neither of them knowing how to speak the language of piglins, and Michael’s mouth not being made with the intent of speaking any language other than that of the nether. After a few moments, he’s able to get out the basic form of what he wants to say, “Where Boo?”.</p><p>	Tubbo smiles sadly at the child, “Boo can’t be here right now. You can see him later.” Tubbo pats the top of Michael’s head smiling, before he let his face fall more serious, the tone of his voice a bit sharper, but still soft enough in an effort to not scare the child. </p><p>	“Okay, Michael. I need you to listen to me. I’ve gotta do some really important stuff, and I’ve got an important job for you to do for me, okay? I need you to stay here and be real quiet until me or Boo come get you. Can you do that for me?”. He looked Michael in the eye, waiting for the child to respond. And he did with a soft grunt and a nod of his small head. Tubbo hugged him close again, kissed him on the forehead, and walked back to the trapdoor. His smile finally fell as his feet touched the plank floor of the ground floor.</p><p>	He allowed himself just a moment to be upset, before calming himself and walking out the door of his house. He stood near the entrance of Snowchester, fidgeting with the edges of his coat, trying not to let the sense of impending doom and panic take over his mind and body. He was partially spaced out until the near silence around him was broken by a noise in the tunnel, alerting him that the visitors had arrived.</p><p>	He took a deep, albeit shaky, breath and steeled himself to stay calm and welcoming to the somewhat unwanted guests. The first person to come out of the tunnel was Philza, who immediately stretched his wings wide after being cramped in the tight tunnel. Then came Niki, who stumbled a bit on her way out, but was helped by a hand from Philza. As soon as Niki stepped to the side, her spot was filled again by someone else, Technoblade to be exact. He stood terrifyingly still for a moment, before brushing himself off and preparing to move forward, before he’s smacked in the back by the lanky half enderman who just shot through the tunnel exit.</p><p>	“Oh! Sorry, sorry!”, he mumbled quickly moving away from Techno, who just shook his head and went back to what he was doing. He took a few steps forward, the other members standing behind him as he moved forward, standing face to face with Tubbo.</p><p>	“I’m sure you can assume why we’re here, Tubbo,” Techno spoke, breaking the silence that the pair held between their stares. </p><p>	“I can, but that doesn’t mean that I understand it. You continue to say that I’m running a government here, and no matter what I say, you never seem to understand that Snowchester isn’t a government”. Tubbo spoke with an air of defiance in his tone, but it was also sickly sweet, a pointed move only for formality. Tubbo and Techno stared into eachothers eyes once more, a strong show of how willing Tubbo was to go down with the ship for the commune he created, staring into eyes of possible death with little hesitation. </p><p>	This continued for a moment, Ranboo beginning to get anxious from his spot behind Techno, subtly fidgeting with the engraved silver wedding band that held its home on his left hand. Thankfully, his silent pleads were answered when Techno spoke up once more.</p><p>	“How about we settle this, hm? I can think of a solution that may bring us both to a peace for now. You can give us a tour and we can investigate the ‘commune’ and if we don’t find anything suspicious, then the syndicate will leave you alone. But if we do find something we don’t like,” Techno leaned closer to Tubbo, voice getting quieter, but not losing any of its edge, “Then we won’t hesitate to destroy every single bit of this place.” He resumed his original position, a light smirk decorating his lips for a quick moment, before being replaced for his usual scowl. “Is that alright with you, Tubbo?”.</p><p>	“Y-yeah that’s fine,” Tubbo’s anxiety spikes as he speaks, only partially succeeding at masking it from the group in front of him. Niki and Phil seem to pay it no mind, but Techno and Ranboo both pick up on it, for different reasons. </p><p>Techno learned how to pick apart a possible opponent to ensure the best possible outcome for himself and any possible allies, but Ranboo, Ranboo knew his husband. He knew what hurt him, what made him happy, the stims he did when he got too excited for his body to handle, and he knew the anxious fidgets and stims that Tubbo did his best to hide when the fear and anxiety washed over him. So when he saw Tubbo’s right hand begin to rub over his collarbone, where he knew the edge of the scars from his second death lied, he had to hold back the overwhelming urge to go comfort his husband.</p><p>Thankfully, this battle became a bit easier as Tubbo collected himself and spoke up again. “Okay. I guess we should get this started so we aren’t all standing out in the freezing snow for a long time. I guess we can start over here,” Tubbo spoke his last sentence as he turned and began walking over towards one of the docks. He continued to show the group around, explaining things the best he could with the anxiety flooding through him. This continued for what must have been an hour, before this rinse and repeat cycle changed.</p><p>“Alright, I think all of us agree that there was nothing that stood out as suspicious, so we only have a handful of questions for you. And I think especially Niki will agree, considering she’s the only one here who doesn’t live in a freezing environment, that it is incredibly cold out here and we would love to get inside somewhere. Would you mind if we went into your house to finish this up?” Techno spoke to Tubbo, watching him through cold eyes masking the curiosity inside, taking note yet again of his reaction. Tubbo’s eyes flashed with fear for a moment before he struggled to force his thoughts into a sentence.</p><p>“Oh! Um- well, I wasn’t really planning for that, and I’m not really sure if it’s ready for people in there, but if you want to do that, then I guess I can go get it ready.” Techno stared ahead at him with a calculating expression, clearly trying to put together the puzzle pieces of Tubbo’s behaviour. He was acting suspicious, but he couldn’t call it out quite yet, there just wasn’t enough proof to accuse him of anything yet. The best thing he could do was ensure Tubbo wasn’t going to hide anything in his house that he didn’t want the group to see.</p><p>“No, no that’s fine, don’t worry about it. I’m sure that none of us here would mind anything about your living situations. Isn’t that right Phil?”. Techno turned to face the winged man, giving him a pointed look to follow his lead, a small silent conversation passing between the pair easily after the years.</p><p>Phil clears his throat before he speaks up, “Yeah! I’m sure it's fine, mate. Besides you know that none of us here would judge or anything like that”. Phil looks back to Techno, asking him silently if that was good. Techno stiffly nodded in return before redirecting his attention back to Tubbo, who he was clearly having an internal dilemma. Techno narrowed his eyes at him, he was acting so suspicious at this point, that Techno might even consider forcing his way into the house himself even if Tubbo says no.</p><p>Thankfully this train of thought is severed before it can get any farther or the voices can get a hold of it, as Tubbo finally responds again. “Okay, um, yeah we can go into my house. Let’s go I guess, you guys can follow me.” Tubbo turned and made his way over to his cabin, stopping when he reached the front door. He turned back, surveying the group, eyes lingering on Ranboo for just a moment longer than the others, before he opened the door and stepped inside.</p><p>He quickly led the group into the living room area, getting them set up comfortably. As they spoke, both Tubbo and Ranboo took intermediate glances to one wall with a ladder leading upwards. This was when Technobalde knew for sure that something was up, quickly taking note of Ranboo’s extra fidgety and anxious behaviour, even more than the hybrid normally is. He began to let Phil take the lead on questioning Tubbo about the nature of Snowchester as he paid his attention to analyzing the behaviours of the duo.</p><p>This continued on for a couple of minutes, before a thump could be heard a few floors up. Both Ranboo and Tubbo’s eyes flew up to the ceiling and then to the ladder, ending by staring into each others. Tubbo clears his throat in an attempt to answer the question he had been asked again, but was cut off by another thump echoing through the house.</p><p>This time Techno did more than just observe. The second thump was the catalyst that sent him to his feet and immediately running across the room and scaling the ladder with the agility of years of training. </p><p>He doesn’t know exactly what he was expecting to find when he made it to the top level of the cabin, but the sight before him was not it. There was a young piglin child, no older than 3, sitting on the floor, clearly having fallen off of the chair next to him. Techno looked away from the child for a moment to look around the room. It was a small children’s bedroom, decorated with a variety of small toys and portraits of Ranboo, Tubbo, and the child on the walls.</p><p>He looked back down at the child who stared up at him with big curious eyes, opening it’s small mouth and speaking in it’s natural language, “douuh ara kucha hma”.(you are like me.) The child spoke softly at first before smiling wide and speaking much louder, “douuh tsug, tsug kucha hma!”.(you pig, pig like me!)</p><p>Techno stared ahead at the toddler for a moment, processing that he was just spoken to in piglish, or tsugkuq as it was called in the language, for the first time in years. It feels like minutes passed as he thought, but it was only a few moments. “Daa, u ahm tsugkur. U’hm a d’rud.”(Yeah, I am piglin. I’m a hybrid.) He looked to the child hoping his piglish wasn’t too rusty after years of rarely using it, but the enthusiastic nod from the child told him it couldn’t have been too bad. “Bar uq douuhr rahma gukd?”.(What is your name child?)<br/>
The child looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking again, “Hmd rahma uq Michael, our Hmugaak. Bou ara douuh?”(My name is Michael, or Michael. Who are you?)</p><p>Techno prepared to answer the child when he hears a creak from behind him, and remembers the context of the entire situation. He turns to find Tubbo and Ranboo standing in front if the trapdoor, Philza and Niki climbing up behind them. Michael turned his head to see what Techno was staring at, jumping up when his eyes met Tubbo and Ranboo’s.</p><p>The child ran as fast as he could on his short legs, which was surprisingly fast for a toddler, shouting, “Bee! Boo!”. He jumped up when he reached them, forcing Ranboo to catch him in the air. Techno look confusedly at the pair, trying to piece together what just happened. </p><p>“Bou uq a rou dough rbou?” (Who is he to you two?). The pair looked at him, confusion painting their faces, and he realized that he spoke to them in piglish. He cleared his throat and spoke again. “Who is the child to you two?”. The pair looked between themselves for a moment, a silent conversation passing between them, and Michael took this opportunity to answer for them.</p><p>“Bee and Boo! aa ard ouou ara dadq. Hmd dadq!” (Bee and Boo are dads. My dads!) The piglin hybrid’s eyes blew wide, staring between the pair. It took him a moment to form a sentence to say to them. They just watched confused hoping for a translation of whatever their child had just said.</p><p>“So, you two are fathers, then? When did that happen?” Techno spoke, watching the pink and purple blush cover Tubbo and Ranboo’s faces respectively. Ranboo wrapped his arm close around his son so he could twist something on the ring finger of his left hand. It was the first time Techno ever noticed the simple silver band perched on his left ring finger. He looked over at Tubbo to see a matching sliver band on his hand.</p><p>Tubbo giggled quietly to himself before he spoke, for the first time since climbing up to Michael’s room. “A little bit after we got married. Like a week or so, I think.” He reached over and caressed Michael’s cheek, smiling at the adorable child.</p><p>“Well then. I’m assuming that this is why you have been so suspicious all day, Tubbo?”. Tubbo looked back at him, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact with the piglin hybrid. </p><p>“Yeah. Yeah it was. We were both really scared of what your reaction to it all would be. So we thought it would be better to hide Michael from you. But that obviously didn’t work”. Techno rolled his eyes at the teen, holding in the bubble of laughter trying to work its way out. </p><p>“I wish you would have just let me know. I’m not going to lie, I’m pretty confused about all of this, but I can tell that you guys are good parents. Michael sure seems to think so.” He says gesturing to the child curled up in Ranboo’s arms, “Besides, the only thing I’ve heard him say in english is his own name and some form of your names. Does he even know any English?”.</p><p>Ranboo speaks up this time, passing the child off to his husband, “We’ve been trying, but we don’t know his language so it’s really hard to teach him English,” Ranboo paused, eyes widening as he stared at Techno, “You could help teach him. Or you could teach us… Piglish, that’s the language right? Yeah could you do that?”.</p><p>Techno looked between him and the child in Tubbo’s arms before speaking up, “Okay. I’ll do it. If you really want I can teach you Piglish and help teach him English.” Ranboo and Tubbo’s eyes lit up when said this.</p><p>“Thank you, Technoblade. Seriously, thank you.” Tubbo spoke, lightly bouncing the child in his arms as he spoke. Said child looked up for the first time since the three started talking, looking back at Techno.</p><p>“Ragroukada.” (Technoblade) the child spoke, pointing at Techno. Techno’s facade broke, smiling softly at the small child. Michael twisted out of Tubbo’s grip and hobbled over on his short legs to Techno, grabby hands reaching up towards him. Techno obliged and lifted up the small child, holding him close.</p><p>“U Hmugaak. U’hm gourra gou qouour uhr u’kk gouhma agch ard rakch qouour, ouchad.”(Hi Michael. I’m gonna go soon but I’ll come back and talk soon, okay?) He looked over to the child’s parents, before smiling back down at the toddler. “Aa ard Ouou, douuhr tsararrq kouva douuh a kour douuh chroub. Douuh arrar a gououd rour rahm, Hmugaak.”(Bee and Boo, your parents love you a lot you know. You better be good for them, Michael)</p><p>Michael nodded up at the piglin hybrid, bright eyes staring into Techno’s duller ones. “Ouchad Ragd. U’kk dou hmd aqr. Kouva rahm a kour. Kouva douuh rouou!” (Okay Techy. I’ll do my best. Love them a lot. Love you too!) Techno fought back the tears that threatened to spill, rapidly blinking as he looked down at the child.</p><p>“U kouva douuh rouou, Hmugaak.” (I love you too, Michael.) He passed the child back to his dads as they finished their short conversation, Techno just barely containing the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He cleared his throat before he spoke again to Ranboo and Tubbo, “How about we meet up on Saturday, I’ll meet you two here Saturday afternoon.”</p><p>The pair nodded in return, agreeing to the proposed time and place. “U’kk hmaar douuh rar, kaqqad tsarrurg ard gououdda.” Techno paused for a moment before translating for them, “It means, ‘I’ll meet you then, blessed parting and goodbye’. It’s a common way of saying goodbye in Piglish.”</p><p>“Okay. I guess we’ll meet you then, Techno.” Ranboo spoke to the hybrid, turning to his husband.</p><p>“Um, gououdda. That’s how you say goodbye, right?”, Tubbo speaks, doing his best to match the accent and inflection Techno speaks with in the language. </p><p>Techno laughs, lightly shaking his head, “I guess that’s close enough. We can go over that our Qaruhrdad, on Saturday.”</p><p>Tubbo laughed along with him, all of the group’s stress having melted away, all with Michael to thank. That child had no idea, but he did an amazing job of bringing people together. And even if none of them said it out loud, all of them were greatful for what Michael was able to do to bring them closer together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>